After Image
by Yuzuki Potter
Summary: Kagome's head had forgotten what her heart wished to forget, but a brush with a demon brought it all back. What can Inuyasha do when she gains memorys of loving some one that isn't him, and what happens when that person wouldn't let her forget him!
1. Remember

_A/N: Alright, this story is being majorly edited._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and it vexes me so. And if you don't know what vexes means, look it up : p

**88088**: scene change

"quotes"

_'thoughts'_

**:88088:**

Inuyasha angrily swung at the demon protecting Kikyo from harm. "Don't lose your temper Inuyasha! If you defeat him, your body will be taken over by the poison imp." yelled Miroku

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha barked . He stole a glance at Miroku, shocked to Kagome sitting at his side. _'Kagome?'_

"Poison imp?" Kagome's eyes took on an odd quality. A sudden feeling swept over her and her eyes widened. She let out a groan, as if in pain, but she didn't shift to indicate and injury. Her eyes went blank and she fell to her knees.

"Kagome-sama, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Tear began to cloud her eyes and she began clutching her head in pain.

"Miroku-sama, it hurts." she said in a harsh whisper.

"What hurts Kagome-sama? Please, let me help you." The monks shifted his eyes from the fight to shadow the fallen miko to bestowa concerned glance on her.

"My head...my heart..." Miroku put and arm around her shoulder to stead her, fearing she was tettering far to much. "Miroku, it hurts...hurts..." Her voice was soft and rough.

Miroku felt himself close to wretching. The magnitude of her pain was enough to upset him stomach. He watched as Inuyasha continued to fight for Kikyo and instantly felt anger toward the hanyou. He should be here, comforting Kagome, not defending the undead priestess.

"AHHHH!" Kagome yelled loudly, and his grip on her shoulders tightened. Her petite hands flew to her temples, and clutched her head intensely. Even with Miroku's hold on her shoulders, she began to thrashs lightly, trying to force away the pain. For a moment she was still, and Miroku thought the pain had stopped. He dared himself to look down at her. Tears had sprung from her blue-grey eyes.

"Kagome-sama?"

"I...I...I remember," she replied unsteadily. She seemed to be trying to pick her words carefully, "He..he died because of...because of a poison imp. I died...because of a poison imp. We were...going to get married...but...the poison imp."

Miroku's blood went cold as ice. Nothing could have prepared him for what she said. Nothing could have prepared him for something as horrible as_ 'I died'_ coming from Kagome.

"And we we supposed to always be together Miroku-sama. He promised me that we would be." Kagome's voice had taken on a tone that greatly resembled that of a betrayed child. It was quiet and scared, but somehow hurt at the same time. Miroku looked to Inuyasha quickly, seeing he too had faultered at Kagomes statement.

"The hell," Inuyasha muttered. _'I died? What's going on Kagome? What's happened to you?'_

Kagome's tears began to glow an erie white. The light broke through the darkness of the small cave, and Inuyasha had to cover his golden pupils quickly. His hearing was solely trained on Kagome.

Kagome crying out, and whipped her head up. Her mouth opened widely, but what she spoke was soft, " He promised..."

**:88088:**

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in the moldy old cave, but rather in a clear meadow covered in small patches of herbs his nose instantly recognized from his many years of life. He picked himself off the ground and brushed dust particles off of his kimono. "Where the hell am I," he said rather loudly, expecting an answer if his voice was louder.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha," came a familiar voice from behind.

"Monk...where the hell are we? Last I remember I was fighting the imp, and Kagome...KAGOME!" Inuyasha's fury rose and he grabbed Miroku by the collar and lifted him into the air. "MONK! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME!

Miroku shoved his hands from his front and straitened his robes. "Kagome-sama was in pain last I remember. While you protected Kikyo-sama, Kagome-sama began to shake with pain. But...not physical pain. Spiritual pain. Her aura was greatly disturbed Inuyasha." His expression was solemn, his heart and mind still feeling concern for Kagome.

"Her...aura? Start talking monk. What kinda shit are you spewing?"

"You see Inuyasha, while _I_ was _comforting_ Kagome-sama," Miroku felt satisfied as he saw Inuyasha flinch, "I saw her clutch her head as if she was remembering something. But the light worries me...I've only heard of things like this once...and only when memories are supressed with a strong seal..."

"And that means?" Inuyasha growled frustratedly. The riddles were giving him a headache.

"Perhaps this is a particular memory of Kagome-sama might have been locked away to the far reaches of her mind, a memory that was never supposed to be released. That might explain the strong seal placed on her mind" Miroku stroked his chin knowingly. Inuyasha's ears flickered, and Miroku's own ears son heard the sound that distracted the inu-hanyou. A child...

"Kagome-sama can we go to the herb field, please," said a little girl's voice.

"Pwease Kagome-sama, can we. Pretty Pwease?" asked a little boy. Miroku and Inuyasha dove behind a small boulder.Three figures desended up the dirt path, one little girl, one little boy and Kagome. She was wearing a traditional miko outfit and held a child in either hand.

"Of course we can go to the field," Kagome said giving the children a soft smile, the same smile Inuyasha recognized from softer moments between the two of them. The three of them walked past the boulder that held the monk and hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, "You must remember that this is only a memory. We are invisible and cannot make any difference to the events that take place before our eyes. Whatever you see, no matter how much it makes your blood boil, you must not lose your temper, for in this memory, even the Tetsusaiga is powerless"

**88088**

* * *

_A/N: I have grown as a writer and felt that this story deserved to be edited to show the best of my abilities. After all the edits are done, updates will become much more frequent that preciously.'m more than willing to answer any question any of you may have also._


	2. Introduction

A/N: Hi guys I'd like to thank Katzztar for reviewing. Anyway without further ado here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer; Come on people, I know your smarter than that or at least I hope you are.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Miroku's words still etched in his head Inuyasha motioned for his friend to come out from behind the boulder.  
  
"Let's follow them," Inuyasha said gruffly. Miroku nodded silently and followed the young miko and co. After walking for a bit they came into a beautiful field full of different herbs and flowers. 'Why does this seem so familiar' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts by a small voice "Kagome-sama, who's that up in that tree?" Inuyasha turned his head to see what the young one had been pointing at. His breath caught in his throat and he took in a sharp gasp. Miroku soon followed. Miroku turned to look at him with worry etched on his face.  
  
"A hanyou," Inuyasha said roughly.  
  
Kagome watched as her small companion pointed to a nearby tree. Her eyes wandered over to the tree in question. In it she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever come to behold. Sitting in the tree was a dog hanyou, but not your regular half-demon. He had long black hair that came to his waist, and he wore a dark colored fire-rat kimono. He had golden eyes and a stubborn look of ignorance across his face. Plus he had the cutest ear Kagome had every seen (a/n: basically he looks like human Inuyasha, but with a different color kimono and ears().  
  
"Children I suppose you should head home sunset is almost upon us." The two looked at her with pleading looks on their faces. She gently shook her head and shooed them away with her hands. They pouted slightly but did as they were told.  
  
Kagome began to walk up to the tree, but way stopped as a rough voice emanated from the tree, "What do you want, Miko. You've come everyday to this area I've been here, and today you acknowledge my presence. You a miko could not sense me. Why?"  
  
"Children are very perceptive. They notice what the eyes weakened by long days of studying spells and incantations can not any longer. I come here at the end of the day, when my powers have all but disapated, it would be impossible to sense you. You say you have seen me come with the village children, but if this is true why is it you only brought yourself out today ," Kagome replied.  
  
"Because, I knew you would speak to me today, and when some one such as you, with so much beauty and power comes to speak with a lowly being like me, that lowly being makes sure that that person of beauty speaks with them," the dog hanyou replied smoothly.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly and then gratefully replied, "You flatter me, yet I don't your name."  
  
"Why should I tell you hmm?"  
  
"You have no reason to tell me," Kagome began," I just thought perhaps you would simple allow me to thank you properly for your compliment." "Ryu" uttered the dog demon.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"My name, I said that it's. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Ryu-kun," Kagome tested," I like that name, my name's Kagome. You don't mind if I call you Ryu-kun, do you?"  
  
Ryu blushed,"Feh, what every pleases you. I don't care" Sighing Kagome came closer to the tree and touched the base gently.  
  
"If you don't want me here I can leave" With that Kagome began to walk away. '3, 2, 1' she thought.  
  
"Wait," cried Ryu, "I like it," he began blushing again, "I mean having someone to talk to that is. Will you come tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, no one likes to be alone Ryu-kun." She said smiling, turning once again to walk down the path.  
  
"No need for the honorifics, Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome stopped and turned to face him again, "Calling me Kagome-sama is not necessary." Kagome  
  
"Then it's agrred, we will use no honorifics," Ryu said with a toothy grin.  
  
"Agreed," she started and began to walk down the path, "See you tomorrow Ryu" she yelled back.  
  
"Yeah whatever," he yelled back, secretly smiling  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen every moment of what he saw. He turned his head to see Miroku with a large grin on his face.  
  
"My, my, Inuyasha I don't believe I've seen someone that stubborn. Oh but wait, you resemble him" Miroku said slyly.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid monk, I do not look nothing like that dog-demon, nor do I have the same attitude," Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Right, Inuyasha. You just keep thinking that," "Well I don't"  
  
"What ever you say my friend, whatever you say." "SHUT UP" "No" "Feh"  
  
********************************************************************* A/n did you like it should I continue. All types of reviews are welcome, even flames. That doesn't mean you can flame me just for the heck of it. By truthful and review. Please, pretty please with sugar on top. An don't sick evil cats on me. (LONG story, don't ask)  
  
Inuyasha Quote of the week  
  
NONE 


	3. Shock

A/N: HI guys it's time for the 3rd chapter of A Miko's Memories. Thanks to all those that reviewed cough*Katzztar *cough (and if you didn't, shame one you) Well here's the story have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, if I did own Inuyasha, why the hell would I be writing a story on Fanfiction.net? Plus if I did own it Sessy-chan would be good and Kikyo would be dead. Hey but I am working on it :)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha had just finished beating on Miroku. All though he wouldn't admit it, Miroku was right. The hanyou in the tree was almost exactly like him. "Miroku, I have a question?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" Inuyasha paused for a moment before continuing, "How.how.how long ago do you think this took place?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "I was afraid you'd ask that. I have been observing the people and their clothes. Since I have only seen 3 people, those 3 being Lady Kagome, and the two children with her, I'd have to say this is about 50 years before you actual met Lady Kikyo" Inuyasha was shocked to say less, more like dumbstruck actual. 'I can't believe it, Kagome is older than me!' he thought.  
  
"Wait Miroku, if Kagome lived in this time, why does go to the future?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"All will be answered my friend in due time." They saw a figure coming up the pathway. Kagome had come to meet Ryu again  
  
"Good Morning Ryu," Kagome yelled cheerfully. She was in a really good mood and not even Ryu's stubborn attitude could ruin it.  
  
"Morning Kagome, what's up?"  
  
Kagome blinked, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before answering, "Actual I'm in a very good mood this morning."  
  
Ryu chuckled slightly, "When are you not in a good mood 'Gome. Well that aside I have something that could make your day even better"  
  
"Ryu my friend I'd like to see you try," Kagome laughed.  
  
"I will, don't worry I will," Ryu said smiling widely. With that he jumped out of his tree and kneeled before Kagome with his back turned to her.  
  
"Hop on 'Kag."  
  
"Okay, but I'm trusting you Ryu. You better not drop me in a river that you did last time,"  
  
Ryu shook his head and replied innocently, "You hurt me Kagome. Trust me; I won't dump you in the river like last time." With that he began to run.  
  
"Miroku, what are they talking about, we've been watching them the entire time, and I never saw him A) Dump her in the river or B) Get to know her that well. Plus how did they become such good friend in like 5 hours?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down and let me explain. I believe this memory is giving us only important things like when they meet, and this memory must be important as well otherwise we would not be seeing this. Now let's go see what happens." Miroku answered and began to walk toward the area the two had headed toward.  
  
After about a 6 mile hike Ryu and Kagome came to a small pathway that led into the woods. "Now Kagome, I need you to close your eyes, 'cause what I want to show you is a surprise."  
  
"I don't know Ryu, it's almost sundown and the villagers might be getting worried." Kagome inquired worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll be home in time. They won't even know you're gone."  
  
"If you're sure, I mean."  
  
"Kag, you need to stop worrying," Ryu interrupted. "Oh Kagome," Ryu started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're almost there so close those eyes of your."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They rode in silence before Ryu broke it, "We're here."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hi, did you like the story? Please review, 'cause you keep me running. I mean only one person has reviewed, by the way thanks again Katzztar, and it's sorta getting me down. Okay, bye.  
  
Inuyasha Quote of Week;  
  
Inuyasha: You're the one who's snuggling up to me!  
  
Kagome: Well you're the one who's having dirty thoughts  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Now Click the nice "GO" button  
  
Not yet  
  
Almost theremeh her, I'  
  
Right about  
  
Here. Now Press it 


	4. Special

A/N: Yo everyone. I want to thank the bunches of people who reviewed my story. Here's the actual 4th chapter of A Miko's Memories. I plan to finish this story before starting another, but I tend to break promises like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that I don't own Inuyasha. Try saying that 10 times fast.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"We're here, you can open your eyes," Ryu said. Kagome gently open her eye revealing to her a beautiful meadow full of flowers. She gasped slightly.  
  
"Ryu, this is beautiful.''  
  
"Not as beautiful you Kagome" Ryu replied softly.  
  
Kagome blushed crimson and began to chuckle softly, "You always were a smooth talker. But why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to tell you something," Ryu said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Go ahead, you know that you can tell me anything Ryu." Ryu sighed 'Now or never I suppose' he thought.  
  
"Kagome, every since we first met, I felt like I could trust you. Even when we first meet, I felt a sort of, I don't something like a bond with you. That day, when we first met, you talked to me. You made me feel like not just the hated creature that I have been portrayed as."  
  
"Ryu, I never knew they treated you like that. I never realized that you were treated so badly," Kagome cried out, small droplets of salty tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Shhhh, it's not your fault. Now stop crying and give me a smile," Ryu soothed wiping away her tears. "You see Kagome after I got to know, I felt like you were some one who could actual see past the fact I was a hanyou, a half-breed. You and I had fun together, we trusted each other enough to share things with each other. I trust you with my life I want to know if you trust me?" "Ryu, of course I trust you, I trust you with all of my heart," Kagome insisted.  
  
Ryu began to grin broadly and picked Kagome up and swung her around, "You don't know how happy you've made me. I can finally tell you," he set her down gently.  
  
"Tell me what Ryu?"  
  
"Kagome, I.....I....I," he was interrupted by a giant explosion.  
  
"Ryu, what was that," Kagome asked worry written on her face. "I don't know, lets check it out,"  
  
Inuyasha was about to tear that Ryu guys heart out with his bare hands for A) making HIS Kagome cry and B) for generally touching HIS Kagome. 'Wait a minute, stop, rewind, and analyze. Since when was Kagome *HIS.* 'Since you wanted her to be' said a little voice in his head. "Feh" he said out loud. '  
  
"Inuyasha, is there something that you wish to share with me," asked Miroku.  
  
"No, there isn't anything that I wish to share with you monk." Inuyasha said insultingly.  
  
Miroku struck Inuyasha with his staff, "Such manners. I do believe you were correct in your assumption that the hanyou that has become acquainted with Lady Kagome is truly nothing like you. He unlike you knows how to treat a Lady. I don't know what Lady Kagome sees in you."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LECHEROUS MONK!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha. He was jealous as is and Miroku was definitely NOT helping.  
  
"Aw, is our little hanyou jealous of a person that isn't actual real. That's truly pathetic if I do say so myself," said Miroku wagging his finger at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha decided to change the subject, "Hey Miroku, they're getting away. We need to follow them."  
  
"Of course, come on then. Let's go"  
  
Ryu and Kagome ran as fast as they could back to the village. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before them. The village was on fire and many houses had all ready burned to the ground. "No, no it, it can't be. This can't be my village. My village, no," she said in disbelief. Silent tears began to fall down her face once more.  
  
"Kagome help put out the fires, I'll look for the demon who did this. This act wouldn't go unpunished." With that Ryu leapt into the forest to scout out the person who had destroyed the village the women he loved cared for so much.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hi guys, could you tell me how you like my story or how much you hate. No hard feelings ether way. If you are confused ask a question in a review and I'll answer it. Ok, buh-bye 


	5. Demons

A/N: Hi guys, how is all ya'll dong? I hope you didn't have to wait that long for this chapter. Well here  
  
Disclaimer: Now you tell me, what do think?  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*Where we left off* Ryu and Kagome ran as fast as they could back to the village. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before them. The village was on fire and many houses had all ready burned to the ground. "No, no it, it can't be. This can't be my village. My village, no," she said in disbelief. Silent tears began to fall down her face once more.  
  
"Kagome help put out the fires, I'll look for the demon who did this. This act wouldn't go unpunished." With that Ryu leapt into the forest to scout out the person who had destroyed the village the women he loved cared for so much.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Miroku, you follow the hanyou, I'll stay here and watch what's going on in the village," Inuyasha ordered. Miroku being too stunned to say anything simply nodded and rushed to follow Ryu. Inuyasha ran to the area that Kagome had recently collapsed. Inuyasha had this urge to take her in his arms and sooth her but realized that he couldn't because she was a memory and that was impossible. Kagome sniffled slightly and got up from the ground. She began to chant something. Inuyasha watched as her aura flared blue and a cold wind swept over the village and put out the flames.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome, I don't know what we'd do without you," cried one male villager. Kagome smiled slightly and then turned her head to the forest. She closed her eye, took a deep breath and began to run. 'My village is safe. But want of Ryu?' Kagome thought worriedly as she ran through the foliage of the forest.  
  
Inuyasha followed after her, 'What the hell does that wench think that she's doing?'  
  
`Ryu had picked up a scent that remotely resembled one that he remembered from the village. 'Wait a minute, from what I can tell, the demon is in my secret spot.' Ryu thought. He jumped into the clearing, the one that he had just been with Kagome, and found a demon that greatly resembled him. He had black hair, but had pointy ears on the side of his head (A/N: Basically, he sorta looks like Sesshy-chan, with black hair and no fluffy thingy. By the way does anyone know what that is?)  
  
"Who are you, and why did you attack the village," Ryu asked heatedly. He felt his anger flair.  
  
"Simple really, I want the miko. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a girl to find," the demon replied casually. A low growl emanated from Ryu's chest.  
  
"You will not touch Kagome," he hissed.  
  
The demon chuckled slightly, "And you think a half-breed like you can stop a full demon like me from getting her. I always get what I want, and this time is no difference." Ryu couldn't stand it anymore; he lunged at the demon and nicked his cheek. The demon jumped back and pressed a finger to his wound.  
  
"Not bad half-breed, but you'll need a lot more power to defeat me. Now tell me, what might your name be?"  
  
"Ryu," he grunted.  
  
"Ryu, what a peculiar name," the demon said.  
  
"Kagome said that she liked my name," Ryu said defensively, "You now know my name. So tell me what's yours?"  
  
"My name," the demon asked, "My name is Kaguru. Tell Kagome that, she'll remember," With that a cherry blossom tornado surrounded him. Ryu shielded his eyes, and when he looked back, Kaguru was gone.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he screamed as he pounded the ground.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N Hi guys how ya doing. Did you like it? I hope you did 'cause if you didn't I sneaked this chapter for nothing! Oh by the way, meet my friends Aurora, and Kyle  
  
Aurora: Greetings everyone.  
  
Kyle: Yo, how's it going?  
  
Me: They're going to be hanging out with me at the end of the stories and just to let you know they will be here all the time from now on. So you best get used to them, because once they get in your fic, they never leave. 0_0  
  
Kyle + Aurora: That's right: P  
  
Me: Oh just shut up, please.  
  
Kyle + Aurora: Nope :)  
  
Me: Dear Lord, why me. HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP 


	6. Confessions

A/N: Yo have is ya'll doin'? I hope you like my story so far. By the way it has an excerpt from book 10.  
  
Aurora: That's improper grammar you know.  
  
Me: Shut up would you :(  
  
Aurora: Why should I. By the way, don't forget the disclaimer.  
  
Kyle: Yeah, don't forget that }:)  
  
Me: ACK! Where in the name of all that is right and good in the world did you come from?  
  
Kyle: Miami, Florida  
  
Me: I am now going to start the story to get away from you insane people.  
  
Aurora: Now about the disclaimer  
  
Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!! IT'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aurora: Ok, I'm happy now.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, after reading this story for this long, I would hope you people know that I don't own Inuyasha. Ok, ok :)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*Last Time* "Not bad half-breed, but you'll need a lot more power to defeat me. Now tell me, what might your name be?"  
  
"Ryu," he grunted. "Ryu, what a peculiar name," the demon said.  
  
"Kagome said that she liked my name," Ryu said defensively, "You now know my name. So tell me what's yours?"  
  
"My name," the demon asked, "My name is Kaguru. Tell Kagome that, she'll remember," With that a cherry blossom tornado surrounded him. Ryu shielded his eyes, and when he looked back, Kaguru was gone.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he screamed as he pounded the ground.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ryu rose from the ground as he heard a familiar sound. Before him stood a panting Kagome, who looked extremely weak. A few seconds later she collapsed on the ground and braced herself with her hands.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?! What's wrong?!" he asked her softly, worry etched on his face. He gently picked her up and placed her in his lap.  
  
"I am ok, what about you Ryu? Are you ok," she replied weakly. Ryu nodded and she continued, "I thought that you might have gotten hurt and I was so afraid Ryu. I didn't know what attacked my village, but it must have been strong for when I tried to sense it, I was blocked by some kind of shield. Ryu I couldn't handle it anything happened to you. I love you from the bottom of my heart and even if you don't love me, I will always love you." Kagome said in a voice barely above a whisper. Ryu held her tighter and took in his breath sharply.  
  
Inuyasha began to fume silently. If you think he was jealous before, you should see him now (A/N: I swear steam was coming out of his ears. Really) 'Oh, great, Miroku was right, I jealous of a person who does even exist! What next, pinning over a dead person. Oh wait yeah, scratch that' he thought. He shook his head gently and decided to stop thinking, if he didn't he would hurt his brain.  
  
"Inuyasha, I see you have found Lady Kagome. Did you know that have steam coming out of your ears?" Inuyasha slowly urged his head to face Miroku.  
  
"I see that," he said angrily. "You seem angry. What did she just declare her undying love for him or something?" Inuyasha stayed silent. 'She must have. Otherwise he would at least protest a little.' Miroku thought.  
  
Ryu gripped Kagome's shoulders tightly and looked deep into her eyes. "Kagome, how could you think that I don't love you? I love you more than anything else in the world. What do you think I was about to tell you before we heard that big boom?" Kagome hid her eyes. Ryu lifted her frail body so their foreheads touched.  
  
"Kagome tell me something, is there a way that we can spend eternity together?" Ryu asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head gently and spoke softly, "There is a way but." "But what," Ryu once again questioned.  
  
"Ryu I've been hiding something from you. Something so huge that I will not blame you if you leave me in this forest to die after I finish my tale, but you must not say a word till I have finished what I have to say. You must promise this much."  
  
"I promise"  
  
Kagome sighed deeply and began her story, "Long ago there lived an ancient priestess named Midoriko. She was incredible strong and had the power to extract the soul from a demon and completely cleanse it. She possessed enough spirit power to destroy ten demons at once."  
  
Ryu looked stunned and let a question slip out, "She.she could extract their souls?"  
  
"I knew you could not go without a single question," Kagome said shaking her head, but she continued on, "Yes in fact she could extract their souls, but not just demons souls either. You see my dear Ryu demons feared Midoriko and soon many hungered for her life, but they knew if the attacked her they would probably be cleansed into nothingness. So they decided to concoct a wicked soul, one so evil, so powerful, and so HUGE that it could stand up to Midoriko's enormous spirit power. So they decided to merge into one. But the needed a base soul. They say there was a man who secretly yearned after Midoriko. The demons snuck into a crevice in the man's heart and possessed him. They thought it easier to meld together if they used a twisted soul of a mortal as a crucible." Kagome paused to take a breath. Ryu looked on in awe as she prepared to finish her story.  
  
"They began a horrible battle that lasted for seven days and seven nights. Finally Midoriko's strength diminished and her body was devoured by the horrid demon, but when her soul was about to be sucked from her, Midoriko used the last of her energy to steal the demons soul to take it into her own soul and expel it out of her body. With that both the demon and Midoriko died leaving behind a crystallized soul. That crystal was dubbed the shikon jewel."  
  
"Kagome what does this have to do with you," Ryu said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Allow me to finish, even though their physical bodies have perished, they say the souls of Midoriko and the demon-of-demons are still battling each other. You ask how all these events tie into me. You see Ryu I am Midoriko's reincarnation. I am the keeper of the shikon jewel, and it is a huge job that requires me to always be in top magical and spiritual condition. That is why the village was almost burned down and that why I felt I needed to tell you about my duty. Someone is after the shikon jewel for it has the power to grant the user anything its heart desires."  
  
Ryu entire body shook with the sheer power of the anecdote. "Kag, I.I never knew. I mean wow." Kagome's head hung low so her bangs hid her eyes. "Kagome, could the jewel do anything?"  
  
"Anything that the person that is making the wish desires," Kagome enlightened.  
  
"So, that is to say, it could turn a half-demon into a human?"  
  
It finally dawned on Kagome what he meant, "No Ryu you couldn't. Why do such a thing?"  
  
"For you my love, so we could be together and no one would ever give us a second look. I want to be human so we can live in peace." Ryu smiled tenderly and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. Kagome's eyes had begun to overflow with tears which cascaded down her face. Out of no where she jumped on Ryu engulfing him in a huge tight hug.  
  
"Oh Ryu," she cried out. Ryu wrapped his arms around her waist and began to stroke her hair as Kagome cried into his chest.  
  
"Shhhh, I'm right her Kagome. I'll always be here."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm so incredible sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been mondo busy with stuff. So well thanks to those who reviewed and a special shout out to 'foxy4ever duhh' for her rank in her top 15 Inuyasha Story's story. She gave me an 8 which is far beyond my expectations so I just wanted to say thanks, so thanks. Well bye for now. 


	7. Forever

A/N: Hey there people. It's time for an update. I've had the flu for the past week or so and I felt this a good time to catch up on my fics. So here you go a new chapter of 'A Miko's Memories'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, *insert witty disclaimer statement here*  
  
************************************************************** *Last Time* Kagome's eyes had begun to overflow with tears which cascaded down her face. Out of no where she jumped on Ryu engulfing him in a huge tight hug. "Oh Ryu," she cried out. Ryu wrapped his arms around her waist and began to stroke her hair as Kagome cried into his chest.  
  
"Shhhh, I'm right her Kagome. I'll always be here."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kagome's sobs had toiled down to an occasional whimper, still safely in Ryu arms.  
  
"Ryu are you really..." she asked once again  
  
"You've asked that over 10 times Kagome, how many times must I have to say yes before it's true in your head."  
  
"Once More," she squeaked and put on a small pout. Ryu sighed, knowing he could not resist her pout.  
  
"Alright my love, yes, I'm willing to abandon all my demonic power for you. Even if you say that you love me the way I am, we can never be accepted by the world unless I change, and no there is nothing you can say or do to stop me," Ryu replied smugly. Kagome finally cracked a small smile.  
  
"If that is what you wish in your heart of hearts, then I will bring the jewel from where it is kept and bring it to you, at the tree. You remember the place we first met."  
  
"How could I forgot, that could have possibly been the second best day of my life."  
  
"Second best day, what's the first day?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"The day you say yes," Ryu said innocently.  
  
"Too?" Ryu clutched her tightly and kissed her on the forehead, then released her into his lap and put his hand in his sleeve. He pulled out to beautiful wooden hair pieces, and held them out in front of Kagome.  
  
"These are for you Kagome. I've been carving them for a while now. I finished them last night."  
  
Kagome gasped, and put her hands on him, "They're so beautiful, but what on earth did I do to deserve them?"  
  
"Well, it was more something I did first. You see, I fell in love with you and started carving them. Not in my wildest dreams did I expect that my love would be returned. To answer your question, you returned my love Kagome. Now I have a question for you my dearest." Ryu whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"What on earth could you wish to know?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Will you do me the biggest honor in the world? Will you become my mate, or in human terms, will you marry me"  
  
Kagome was stunned for a second and once more tears sprung to her eyes, "I, Kagome Higurashi, keeper and protector of the Shikon no Tama, miko of the Hiyuri village, accept your offer to become your wife or mate or whatever," she paused and flung herself at him, "Because I love you."  
  
All the while Miroku and Inuyasha watched in amazement as the couple embraced.  
  
"No way in hell, did that just happen," Inuyasha some how managed to say. He shook his head, as if to shake away what he had seen.  
  
"I am also shocked Inuyasha, I just can't believe that Lady Kagome is to be married, to some one. Some one that isn't you might I add." Miroku stressed painfully to his shocked friend. He smirked seeing the blush that had creeped up on his cheeks.  
  
"W-w-who e-ever s-s-said that w-we w-were going to.to.m-m-m-m-m...."  
  
"Mate?" Miroku suggested. If it was possible, Inuyasha blushed harder, 'Besides, I love Kikyo, right?'  
  
"Inuyasha, look their leaving. Let's go and see what happens next."  
  
"Right," and with that they left to follow the two.  
  
Kagome and Ryu walked hand-in-hand through the forest. "So Ryu, it's agreed that tomorrow we will meet at the place we meet a year ago."  
  
Ryu nodded as they came to the edge of the village, "Now are you sure that it's okay for you to use the jewel like this. I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
"No one knows of the jewel, other than you, I and my little brother Souta, though I quite doubt he will have any protests of you becoming part of the family." Ryu chuckled in recognition of the young boy worship of him.  
  
"Well good night then Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight," she said tenderly, and turned to walk away, not yet letting his hand go. Ryu snapped her back, and held her to his chest.  
  
"What, no goodnights kiss?" He whispered into her hair.  
  
"Is that what you want now? You're such a selfish little puppy, but you're my selfish puppy." Kagome stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against his, and ran a few feet away.  
  
She turned around and blew him a kiss and winked, "Don't forget, tomorrow, by our tree."  
  
Ryu's mouth rose into a wide grin that allowed his fangs to peek through, "Tomorrow it is my Kagome, our eternal promise is marked," and he began to walk away into the forest. Kagome giggled girlishly, and ran into her hut to tell her brother the news.  
  
Now Inuyasha and Miroku had also watched this tender moment and, let me tell you something, the expression on Inuyasha's face was priceless.  
  
"What..the..hell..was..that?!" he said through his rage. Miroku patted his friend on the back.  
  
He couldn't help feel a bit of pity for him. If he were watching Sango kiss another man, he probably would have opened his air rip and allowed himself to be sucked in, but there was only one thing he could tell Inuyasha, "That, as much as it pains me to say, is true love Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked down dejectedly. Kagome had picked someone else, that wasn't him, or Kouga, or even that Hobo guy that she had mentioned one or twice, and didn't show any remorse for doing such. His heart hurt so much it was about to burst. 'So this is how Kagome felt when I picked Kikyo. Every time I ran to Kikyo, this is the pain I caused her. How can I ever forgive myself, how can she forgive me every time?'  
  
Miroku looked to his friend, a gloomy look plastered on his face, and sighed. "Inuyasha, you must realize that their happiness will more than likely be short lived. Before we were transported into this memory, Lady Kagome was crying. Something terrible will happen, and when we leave this memory, she will remember what she had forgotten. She will need a shoulder to cry on, Inuyasha. You must be that shoulder, no matter how much you hate it. Even if she still loves him, if you truly care for her, as a friend or as something more, you must help her through this hard time."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and knew he had to face the facts, Kagome had been there for him when he needed her, it would soon be his turn to be there for her.  
  
************************************************************** A/N: Hey there people. I finally got the chance to write this chapter. I do have a problem though. I don't know what to do with Ryu. I mean I know what the story line for the next few chapter and have come out of my writers block 'slum' but I'm not sure if I should make this Ryu/Kagome(past) Ryu/Kagome(present) or Inuyasha/Kagome(present) or if I should make it a love triangle. I'm working on the other chapters so they should be up pretty soon. 


	8. Annoucement

A/N: Wow, two chapters in two days. I'm proud of myself. Well now it's getting interesting isn't it. Well enjoy the newest chapter of, 'A Miko's Memory'  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what, I bought Inuyasha!!  
  
Person: Really?!  
  
Me: No, I don't own him as much as I didn't own him last chapter.  
  
************************************************************** *Last Time* Miroku looked to his friend, a gloomy look plastered on his face, and sighed. "Inuyasha, you must realize that their happiness will more than likely be short lived. Before we were transported into this memory, Lady Kagome was crying. Something terrible will happen, and when we leave this memory, she will remember what she had forgotten. She will need a shoulder to cry on, Inuyasha. You must be that shoulder, no matter how much you hate it. Even if she still loves him, if you truly care for her, as a friend or as something more, you must help her through this hard time."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and knew he had to face the facts, Kagome had been there for him when he needed her, it would soon be his turn to be there for her.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Souta watched his sister prepare dinner. She was so happy, as she had never been before. Sure she was always happy but today was different and was hesitant to ask why, but decided not to. His sister would tell him when she was good and ready.  
  
"Souta. Souta. Earth to Souta," Kagome called out to him, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry 'Nee-chan, I was thinking about something." Souta confessed.  
  
"My brother, thinking, wow. What a shock." Kagome laughed  
  
"'Nee-chan, I'm serious!"  
  
"Sorry Souta, I couldn't help it. Dinners ready." Souta rubbed his hands together hungrily, and grabbed his bowl and chopsticks and began slurping his noodle dinner. Food was flung from everyway.  
  
Kagome held up a small handkerchief to her face to deflect the food flying towards her, "Souta, slow down. You'll choke." "Sorry 'Nee-chan, I hungry." Souta apologized scratching his neck. Kagome nodded and sat down to eat as well. They ate in silence, until Kagome stopped eating for a second.  
  
"Hey Souta, you remember Ryu right?"  
  
"Ryu-Aniki?! Of course I remember him. He's the coolest ever. What about him?!"  
  
"Well, Souta, he's about to officially become you Ryu-aniki."  
  
"REALLY!!!!??? Wow, I can't wait to tell Miaka and Kio. They said that I was boring. Wait till they hear that Ryu-aniki is going to be my aniki!"  
  
"Souta, you will do nothing of the sort. Ryu has request to use the Shikon no Tama. He.he said he wanted to be human." She said the last part quietly. Souta was taken aback. He liked his Ryu-aniki just the way he was. He didn't need to change.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Souta. He doesn't need to change, and I've told him that. But he insisted that he wanted to be human. So he could live in the village with us, without the villagers saying hurtful things about us. I suppose he's trying to protect our reputation." Souta looked a little sad, he'd miss his aniki's furry black ears. He never forgot the first day they'd met.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
It was a hot day in the village and Kagome had gone out to meet that Ryu, leaving Souta alone. She had told him about the man that she had met in the forest and how she had secretly liked him, and she often went to meet him and left him alone. But Souta was old enough to take care of himself.  
  
"I think that I'll go out and explore the forest," he announced to no one in particular. On his way out he grabbed one of his 'Nee-chan's many bows and one of her quivers. He knew better than to leave without a weapon, although the bow and arrow were not his strong point.  
  
On his way out he ran into Kio, one of his friends, "Souta, Kagome-sama said not tot let you leave the village."  
  
"'Nee-chan doesn't have to know, come on Kio. I promise that I'll bring you back something."  
  
Kio looked down for a second before hesitantly answering, "Fine, but don't tell Kagome-sama." Souta smiled and ran into the woods. He had gotten a few meters in when he heard something in the bushes.  
  
"W-w-who's there? I-I've got a weapon," he held up the bow with trembling hands.  
  
"Are you alone little boy," hissed a voice. Out from the shadows emerged a huge snake demon.  
  
"Little boy, where's your okaa-san," it said getting closer.  
  
"My okaa-san died protecting me," Souta said, glaring at the snake. His mother was a sensitive subject. No one brought her up without getting a piece of his mind.  
  
"My, my you're a brave little boy. Who takes care of you my luscious little one?"  
  
"M-m-my 'N-n-nee-chan. S-she's a miko," Souta said, suddenly feeling very alone and very scared.  
  
"So my delectable little morsel, where is your 'Nee-chan now. Did she lose you in the forest? Or did you run away."  
  
"M-my 'N-nee-chan will come and save me." 'Of course she doesn't know where I am' Souta thought fearfully.  
  
"She doesn't even know where you are," the snake replied calculatingly.  
  
"How did you."  
  
"I can smell it on you, I can smell that you know that you're going to die. Let me put you out of your misery," and the snake demon lunged at him, fangs barred ready for its meal. Souta cringed, held his arms above his head, and shut his eyes. 'This is the end, I'm going to die! I'm sorry 'Nee- chan, I'm sorry I didn't listen.'  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," cried out a voice Souta could not recognize. In front of him lay the snake demon in piece.  
  
"Hey are you alright," said the voice of his savior. Souta turned and saw the most amazing looking person that he ever saw. The man had long black hair and two of the coolest furry black ears that he had ever seen.  
  
"Souta!" he recognized as his 'Nee-chan. He turned and saw her rushing towards him.  
  
"'Nee-chan!!" he exclaimed as she brought him into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Souta, what where you doing outside the village without me? I told you never to leave without me. You're lucky Ryu smelled you otherwise I can't even start to imagine what could happen to you," Kagome said hysterically, clutching him tighter. He was turning blue!  
  
"Kag let the poor boy breath." Kagome blushed and let go of him. Souta took a couple of deep breaths and then latched himself onto Ryu's arm.  
  
"You're Ryu aren't you? You're so cool!! Kagome told me all about you. You're much cooler than what she described you to be..." he went on and on. All Kagome and Ryu could do was sweatdrop and wait for him to finish.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Souta, you're spacing out again," Kagome said.  
  
"Sorry 'Nee-chan. I was just remembering what happened how I met Ryu- aniki." Souta replied.  
  
"Oh right," Kagome smiled knowingly, "Anyway there is a problem. We have to use the Shikon no Tama in order for him to become human. You don't mind, do you? I know how much you were looking forward to inheriting in next year."  
  
"I don't mind 'Nee-chan. Ryu-aniki becoming my real aniki is enough for me." Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Now finish your dinner and go to bed."  
  
"Yes 'Nee-chan."  
  
----  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep all night. She simply could not forget the quick kiss she had given to her love. It was her first, after all that was the most special one. She sighed and tried to make her mind wonder. The memory of her brother's reaction to the news made her smile. He had been so happy. Souta basically worshiped Ryu, since the day he had saved him from that snake demon a while back.  
  
"Kagome," said a quiet voice from outside the hut. She recognized it at an instant.  
  
"Ryu! What are you doing here, it's late."  
  
"I just remembered that demon. The one that attacked the village, he wanted me to tell you something," he said.  
  
"Well get in here and tell me. I don't want you freezing out there," Kagome said tenderly. To emphasize it she rubbed her hands together. Ryu nodded and stepped into the hut.  
  
"Kagome, the demon told me to tell you his name was Kaguru."  
  
Kagome's eye grew wide, and then twisted into an emotion between hatred, fear and sadness, "Not him, not him. Anyone but him! I hate him more than anything in this world and the next"  
  
Ryu begun to growl, "What did that bastard do to you?"  
  
"He's been trying to steal the jewel every since in came into my protection! He's determined to get it and become the most powerful demon ever, and will stop at nothing to get it."  
  
"That little. he hasn't hurt you to get it, has he!? Emotionally or physically"  
  
"Well." Kagome look down downcastedly.  
  
Ryu put a gentle hand under her chin, "Kagome answer me."  
  
Kagome pulled her sleeve up to reveal a large scar that across her arm, "Both. The first time her attacked me was when I was still training to be a miko. I was not very skilled with my bow then and I got hit in the arm. It's nothing really. That was also the day."  
  
Ryu traced the scar with his claw and brought his lips down and gently kissed it and saw Kagome wince. "It still hurts," he inquired  
  
"Only when he is near or has done something to try to hurt me."  
  
"Kagome you started to say it was also the day that something bad happened. What was it, you can tell me?"  
  
"That was also the day my okaa-san died. She was so proud that I passed the inheritance ritual and was teaching me to shoot arrows, when Kaguru attacked he sent a huge ball of energy and okaa-san jumped in front of me. In order to do so, he tried to taint my heart with hate and malice. To do that.he..he killed my okaa-san Somehow I was able to get away with only this scar and saved Souta, but at the cost of okaa-san's life," she finished in tears.  
  
"Oh Kagome," he allowed her to cry on his chest, not minding the spot on his kimono that was know soaked. He brought his hand to wipe away the tears.  
  
"I swear on my life I will never let him hurt you again, my love. Never again," he brought her close and she snuggled into his chest. "Nor will never lay a hand on you," Kagome said into his chest, "And after tomorrow, he will have no reason to bother me or us ever again. After your wish the jewel will be no more, and we will live in peace. Now would you like to stay Ryu?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind that is." Ryu blushed slightly and allowed Kagome to wipe away her remaining tears and then snuggled into him again.  
  
"Not at all." And that's how they fell asleep, in each others arms.  
  
----- From a tree above the hut, Kaguru heard it all, and at that moment, decided, he would not let that wish come to life.  
  
"I will break this trust, and taint her heart with malice. I will be the strongest demon in the world yet.  
  
----- Inuyasha and Miroku also watched the couple snuggle.  
  
"Feh, I can't watch this any longer," Inuyasha said and turned around.  
  
"I even must admit this is too sweet. Why can't you and Kagome-sama be like this?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed and noticed the demon in the tree above Kagome's hut.  
  
"Miroku, that's the demon that attack Kagome's village."  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku began, "I believe this will be a mirror story of your and Kikyo-sama's. I can only assume the worst for this tale." Inuyasha nodded and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
************************************************************** A/N: There you are another chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. I've been working extremely hard on this story and I had fun writing this, hope the scenes between Ryu and Kagome aren't too fluffy. I'll start the next chapter right away, but with a week's worth of school work to finish over the weekend, don't expect a chapter in the next two days. Ja ne. 


	9. Sorrow

A/N: Well I hope you people are happy that I'm busting my butt off to satisfy your needs. Well let's cut to the chase and get to the most dramatic chapter (so far) of 'A Miko's Memories'  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' -----------: change of scene  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Short, sweet and the truth.  
  
************************************************************** *Last Time* "Inuyasha," Miroku began, "I believe this will be a mirror story of your and Kikyo-sama's. I can only assume the worst for this tale." Inuyasha nodded and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kagome woke to the chirping of the birds and Ryu not at her side. "What a beautiful day," she cried out.  
  
"A perfect day to get a new aniki, right 'Nee-chan," Souta said brightly.  
  
"That's right Souta. I'll see you later. I've got to get the jewel and take it to Ryu. You can take care of breakfast right," she said running out the door. Souta never had a chance to answer thought, because she was long gone.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Today was the day she and her Ryu could be together with him feeling shameful. She came to a small hut deep in the heart of the forest, "I'm here." Kagome walked into the hut slowly and came to the alter. Sitting undisturbed was the Shikon no Tama. Kagome sat in front of the jewel and said the releasal pray;  
  
"Shikon no Tama allow me to use your power so it may never be misused I, your keeper, ask you to release you barrier And allow me your use"  
  
There was a blinding light within the small hut and the invisible barrier broke and allowed her to pick the jewel up. She studied for a second; it was connect to a small silver chain.  
  
She looked out side, "I want to be early, so I can surprise Ryu." She ran to the tree where they had met and sat at the base. She closed her eyes and waited for her beloved. ------ Inuyasha had followed Kagome while she went to get the jewel and had asked Miroku to follow Ryu. Suddenly the air took on the smell of cherry blossoms.  
  
"It's time." -------  
  
"Kagome," said the voice Kagome loved so much.  
  
"Ryu, you've come so early. I wasn't expecting you till a few hours from now."  
  
"I'd like the jewel now." He said, eyes power hungry and cold. Kagome noticed this right away.  
  
"Ryu what's wrong, you don't seem yourself at the moment."  
  
He smiled maliciously, "Don't you see you foolish women, I'm more myself than I've ever been. I've been toying with you ever since the day we met. You were a fool to fall in love with me, now you pay the price!" He began to laugh a horrible, evil laugh. It chilled Kagome's heart, and made her feel like crying, 'This can't be my loving Ryu. I just won't believe it!'  
  
"Wench, you don't believe that I am truly Ryu. I know how your stupid okaa- san was killed. Kaguru killed her, and I can't say I blame him. Humans are so bothersome, I only put up with you to get the jewel. You never meant anything to me." Ryu raised his claws and stalked towards her.  
  
"Now taste my claws you stupid women," Ryu slashed his claws into Kagome's arm. The same one that Kaguru had slashed years before. Blood seeped from the wound and soaked her white miko top.  
  
"You are not my Ryu," she said through gritted teeth. She clutched her arm in pain.  
  
"Now give me the jewel!"  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
Ryu smirked, "Then I will take it by force." He raised his claws again and slashed her back. She cried out in pain again, tears of confusion and pain streaming down her sweaty face.  
  
"You will never get the jewel as long as I live. I don't care if you impersonate my love and try to turn me against him. I will never give up!"  
  
"If that is the case then I will be forced to kill you. DIE!" he screamed. Kagome held her uninjured hand up and let forth a ball of all the energy that she had left in her body.  
  
"Gah," he said, stumbling back and clutching the area that she hit. The blast had caused the disguise to dissipate, revealing Kaguru.  
  
"You vile demon," Kagome cried out.  
  
Kaguru began to laugh, "If I can't get the jewel from you directly, I'll have your little boyfriend get it from you." He jumped into a tree and took off to find the real Ryu.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Kagome screamed. She got up slowly and ran to find her love. 'I promised not to let him hurt you. I will not break that promise!'  
  
-----------  
  
Miroku was told to follow Ryu while Inuyasha followed Kagome, and all he could say was boring. The hanyou had not moved from the tree since he had left Kagome-sama's hut.  
  
"I suppose I should go to our tree," he heard Ryu say.  
  
"It starts now."  
  
----------- Ryu rose to go to the tree where he and Kagome had met 7 fateful months ago.  
  
"Ryu," said a sweet voice from behind him.  
  
He turned to see his love standing behind him, looking as innocent as ever.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here love?" He ran to embrace her.  
  
He was shocked when she held her hands out to stop him. "Ryu, please do not touch me."  
  
"You had no problem with me touching you last night."  
  
"Ryu, how silly you are," she said laughing slightly, "Thinking I could really love a half-breed like you. You're a fool. I am a miko, and as my job as a miko, I am obliged to kill all demon who come near my village." "But, Kagome." he was stopped by a cold glare sent his way.  
  
"You should be quiet when a miko is speaking half-breed. I knew you would not die with a mere arrow to the heart alone. You would fight back but if you could not fight back then I could kill you with but one arrow," she pulled out an arrow, notched it, pulled back the string, and aimed, "One arrow to the hearts."  
  
"Kagome, I love you. You said you loved me to. You really are going to betray me?" He hid his eyes beneath his bangs.  
  
"Love is a fickle emotion. Only weaklings fall in love. Die Ryu!!" she cried letting the arrow fly.  
  
"Ryu watch out," yell the real Kagome. She pushed him out of the way and was struck by the arrow. It pinned her to the tree, and all Ryu could do was watch is horror as the women was struck by the arrow.  
  
"Kagome!" he bellowed as he ran to her. She blinked slowly and smiled. Ryu's eye drifted to the arrow protruding from her chest.  
  
He grasped it gently, "Forgive me Kagome." Quickly he pushed it from her chest.  
  
"Ah," she cried out in pain as she fell to the grass below. Her blood stained the grass and her eyes held relief.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ryu rocked her back and forth in his arms and cried into her hair.  
  
"No Ryu, it's not your fault love. I-it's Kaguru's" She said smiling weakly and he lowed her to his lap.  
  
"Kaguru destroyed our hopes my Ryu. Don't let him get the jewel," she strained to bring her hand up to his face. He overlaid it with his own, "I love you Ryu, and will for ever and for even longer than that. I can only wish that you be able to move on and live a happy life. Tell Souta that I loved him and take care of him."  
  
"No Kagome, don't talks like that. You'll live damn it, you'll live do you hear me!?"  
  
"Hush Ryu," she said putting a finger to his lips. "I will die I have lost too much blood. I know that, you know that. All I ask for is two things, the dying wishes of this miko."  
  
"Anything Kagome! You name it I'll give it to you." "Burn the Shikon no Tama with me. I will take it to the death with me, never to cause misery again."  
  
"As you wish Kagome," Ryu said tears spilling from his eyes, "What else? What else do you want my love?"  
  
"O-one final kiss." Ryu lowered his head and placed a chastised kiss on her lips, taking in every detail of her taste. When he came up for air he saw Kagome smile a weak smile.  
  
"I love you Ryu."  
  
"I love you too Kagome. More than the moon and the stars and the heavens combined. I will never stop loving you. Not even death will halt my eternal love for you!"  
  
He felt her life force slipping from her, "Don't leave me alone again. Don't leave me."  
  
"You will never be alone. I..will..al.ways.be.the.re," she struggled out. Kagome gasped for air, and fell limp in his arms.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryu clutched her lifeless body to him tightly.  
  
"Hahaha," chuckled Kagome's killer. The thing that had taken her form had reverted to its original state, Kaguru.  
  
"You bastard," Ryu cried tears still falling from his face, "You bastard."  
  
"What do you expect hmm? Did you expect me to watch as my ticket to being powerful fade away with your silly wish? I think not."  
  
"Why did you have to kill her? WHY GOD DAMN IT WHY????!!!!!!!"  
  
"I tried to taint her heart with malice, by making her think that you turned against her, but the little bitch saw right through my disguise. Then I thought, 'What if I got the real one to attack her?' Then her heart would fill with hate for you and she would taint the jewel with this hate, then I could steal the jewel, but she sacrificed herself. The little fool."  
  
Ryu's growled a loud terrifying growl that even scared Kaguru, his eyes hid by his bangs. He brought his eyes out reveal they were not blood red, "You will pay." He charged. He slashed and slashed, with all the pain, all the anger he had in him. He wanted to kill, to kill until the pain was gone.  
  
It was all Kaguru could do to defend himself, he knew if this kept up he would die. "Stop this, you can not win."  
  
Ryu smiled a bone chilling smile, "That's my line." With that he shoved his claw through Kaguru's heart.  
  
"Why you.." Kaguru tried to say, but he could not. His time on earth ran out. ---------- Inuyasha and Miroku watched in horror at the scene that just took place, a dead Kagome in one corner and an out of control demon in the other.  
  
"Miroku, I can't take. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't," Inuyasha said. He was shaking and a tear had managed to fall from his face.  
  
Miroku had not faired much worse. He was green and was also shaking, "Nor do I Inuyasha, but I feel that it was..."  
  
"Cut the crap Miroku. We didn't need to see that and you know full well Kagome was much better off forgetting all this shit!"  
  
"Inuyasha lets us at least finish what we started." Inuyasha nodded at turned his attention back to the horrific scene in front of him.  
  
-----------  
  
Ryu's eyes went back to there original amber color. He went over to Kagome, "Kagome, I have something to tell you."  
  
He spoke to the wind around here, remembering what she said. "Mother was a miko, so I have some miko blood in me."  
  
"I was going to tell you after I made my wish and ask you to train me." He shook his head and looked to the sky. "But there is something that I can do"  
  
"Mother taught me how to perform one spell. She told me if I every found love, then I could use this spell to tie us together forever. I can still do it but it will take all of my energy, since I haven't had any training" I'll join you in death for now, we will be reincarnated together. Every time we are reincarnated we will find each other and fall in love, in different forms with different names, until 500 years from now. In 500 hundred years we will be reincarnated in these forms, with these names and all will be right again."  
  
His ears twitched, and he kneeled before her and spoke once again, "Souta's coming. He'll find you here and call for help," he placed the jewel in her hands and clenched her fingers tightly around them, "Never let this go."  
  
He began to chant;  
  
'In my hearts So deep this woe Soothe the wound that is there May we meet again in time my love, Till I find you there'  
  
Their bodies began to glow and Ryu said one more thing before collapsing to her side and grasped her hand tightly, "Everyone her is now fated to live as they were on this day, till the day we return to the village. I promise we will be happy once again." His breath became shallow and came in short bursts, until they no longer came. He died with a smile in his face.  
  
Out from a bush came Souta, "'Nee-chan!!!!!! Aniki-chan!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************** A/N: Their you have it. I'm kinda at a lose for words so all I'm going to say is vote for your favorite pair. Ja ne. 


End file.
